PEANUTS: The Next Chapter Fan One Shot: Where Did You Go?
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: After Marcie receives a special letter from Hans in the letter,she reminisces about her life with him and wonders how she'll ever move on.


Where Did You Go?

A PEANUTS The Next Chapter Fan One Shot

(This takes place immediately after PEANUTS The Next Chapter: Episode 45: Little Girl Blues.)

The last two weeks in Sparkyville had been nothing short of absolutely miserable for poor little Marcie,ever since her boyfriend Hans had been forced against his will to move back to his home country,Germany with his family due to things in America not working out with his father in the workplace to put it lightly,all Marcie could possibly feel inside her was nothing but grief and sadness for herself and Hans. Granted everyone else in the girl's friend group had also developed a feeling of loneliness and grief after seeing one of their close friends be whisked halfway across the world,especially Peppermint Patty's boyfriend Franco in particular,but all their emotional feelings toward the whole situation were absolutely nothing compared to how Marcie was feeling.

It wasn't just the fact that Marcie was barely talking to anyone at all aside from answering questions in school due to it being a common courtesy for her to do so,but there was also the fact that Peppermint Patty and the rest of the girls had tried to cheer her up with a special girls day out while the boys were getting themselves whooped in "War Cats." due to a certain group of beagles outside,which ultimately ended up blowing right up in their faces.

The following Sunday afterwards,things seemed to get even worse for Marcie when she received a written letter from Hans in the mail that practically stated that he was okay with her trying to find a new boyfriend due to him having no hope that they'd ever see each other again,and it had effectively taken a massive toll on Marcie as she bawled her eyes out on her bed for what felt like the 50'th consecutive time. After Marcie had finally managed to calm herself down and dried her stained eyes,she took yet another look at the letter and timidly whimpered "Oh Hans,what I wouldn't give to go back in time,when you were here,when things made sense."

_**Marcie: **__We haven't spoken in so long dear._

_These weeks have gone by in a blur._

_Today seems everything's gone wrong here._

_I'm looking for the way things were._

_I know you'd laugh and call me tragic._

_For everything's in disarray._

_This place was always full of magic,that's vanished,since you went away._

Afterwards Marcie proceeded to take out what appeared to be a small scrapbook from under her bed and opened it up to see numerous photos of herself,Hans and the rest of the gang as she began to reminisce of old times.

_This place is crowded now with questions._

_Your girl's a walking questionnaire._

_And I could surely use a few suggestions,on how to brush my own hair._

_When friends needed explanations,you always knew just what to say._

_And I miss our stupid conversations,it's silent,since you went away._

_Winter is gone._

_But not from this room._

_Snow's left the lane._

_But the cheery trees,forgot to bloom._

_I'll carry on the way you told me._

_I say that like I have a choice._

_And though you are not here to hold me._

_In the echoes I can hear your voice._

_But still one question fills my day dear._

_The answer I've most longed to know._

_Each moment since you went away dear._

_My question Hans is,where'd you go?_

As Marcie continued to look through the scrapbook that contained so many memories that now seemed to almost be gone with the wind,something inside her suddenly snapped as she dropped the scrapbook right on the floor and began to quietly sob to herself for what felt like an eternity. Things were not looking good for Marcie,and the healing process looked like it was gonna take a long,long time.

**The End.**

**Author's Note**

**This is my very first time doing a PEANUTS The Next Chapter Fan….anything,and I was actually quite nervous about doing one of these at first since I didn't want to mess anything up. So I just hope that this came out good.**

"**A Conversation." Copyright Of Walt Disney Records. Written By Marc Shaiman and Scott Whitman.**


End file.
